Ruleta Musical
by Tibetana
Summary: Desafio Hidroeléctrico! ¿Y si al alzar el rostro encuentras al amor de tu vida? ¿ Y si él llega a tocar tu puerta? ¿Le cantarías aquella canción que dice... Llegaste tú?
1. Llegaste tú

**Desafio Hidroeléctrico! Bueno, para ser sincera este día, la verdad iba a pasar sin pena ni gloria, ya que he tenido unas semanas demasiado estresantes que me han empujado al borde de la locura, y para ser sincera he tenido tiempo nulo para escribir, esto es lo primero que escribí desde hace dos meses y eso me tiene u.u Sin embargo, hoy es el pokeshipping day, un día que merece celebración y nostalgia... Así que aunque esto sea muy corto, lo hice con todo mi cariño n.n**

 **Canción: Llegaste tú**

 **Interprete: Jesse & Joy**

* * *

 **Llegaste tú…**

Levante el rostro exhalando un bufido, desesperada por la insistencia del timbre, era la quinta vez que sonaba en menos de un minuto; quite de mi cuerpo aquella pequeña cobija que me abrigaba del frío, y deje en la mesa de centro, ese libro que lograba mis noches las pasara en vela develando sus secretos. Suspire con resignación ante el sexto toque, comencé a caminar hacía la puerta, esperando encontrar a alguno de esos varios chicos con los que salí en los últimos meses, esos que con insistencia querían formar parte de mi solitaria vida, y a los que permití estuvieran en ella en uno que otro momento, sin darle a ninguno la esperanza de quedarse por siempre.

A mi edad buscaba una relación que me calara hasta los huesos, que me hiciera salir de mi arraigo en el gimnasio, una que me hiciera volver a la aventura y me quitara el vacío que me dejó el dejar de viajar con Ash; en ese tiempo aún lo recordaba con nítida frecuencia, cada vez que leía un libro, nos imaginaba como protagonistas de este… No de esos donde la princesa está encerrada en una torre, sino esos que auguraban luchando juntos podrían destruir al villano. Claro, absurdas fantasías que me hacían ver no era para nada feliz, sin embargo, no me podía quedar con hechos del pasado, era como repetir el mismo libro sin darle la oportunidad a otro de ser leído, así que intente de todo para buscar a ese ser que me diera alguna esperanza.

Una vez que llegue a la puerta, me dispuse a sonreír afablemente para que mi rechazo no se sintiera como un Impactrueno después de un nado, porque por obviedad no importaba quien estuviera detrás de la puerta, por ese año ya no quería más citas y salidas catastróficas… Simplemente ese año ya no quería buscar a mi caballero de la armadura dorada. Mas, mi mente se encontró completamente perdida cuando vi quien era el que con desesperación llamaba… Ash estaba frente a mí, con su estúpida sonrisa decorando su rostro, más alto, más fuerte; más un hombre que un niño. Ante su gesto, sonreí, contenta de volver a verlo después de un año sin tener alguna noticia suya, sólo lo elemental, sólo lo dicho por la televisión.

Con toda la alegría del mundo, lo invite a pasar, disfrutando de una cálida caricia que Pikachu me proporcionaba… Él accedió a mi invitación, observándome de una manera extraña, componiendo una mirada que expresaba una interrogante ante mi simple cortesía, una que denotaba el miedo a que nuestra relación se volviera llanamente formal; una mirada que nunca he vuelto a ver. Ese día, él fue por el gusto de visitarme, de saber de mí, de mi vida y de alardear su nuevo trofeo, de rememorar viejos tiempos y narrar pasadas experiencias… Fue con la intención de revivir nuestras glorias, perdidas… De recuperar lo que perdimos en un año de no vernos… Mas, ninguno de los dos, o al menos yo, contaba que esas horas compartidas se convirtiera en días, semanas, meses… Ninguno pensó que a él se le olvidarían los viajes que tanto disfrutaba, y que mi mente borrara aquella absurda idea de buscar una nueva razón para existir.

En cuanto él cruzó la puerta del gimnasio, no una vez, sino varias, lo supe, supe que mi vida cambio, que probablemente había retrocedido a mis diez años, a esa niña que vivía enamorada de la idea del amor, a ese sentimiento que jamás murió y que en mis más desesperados instantes, me salvaba del hundimiento total. Con él de nuevo en mi vida, supe que todo ese tiempo miraba a cualquier chico que se me acercara buscándolo a él, que él le daba ese sentido a mi vida que tanto me faltaba, me llenaba de esperanza para continuar con todas esas cosas que arrastraba en mi vida cotidiana… A su llegada, todo cambio.

Hoy puedo decir que gracias a la llegada de Ash, abrí los ojos ante una infinidad de nuevas experiencias, de grandes comienzos, de metas venideras, de una vida en la que camine junto a alguien, siendo de ayuda, siendo útil más allá de entregar una medalla… Mi felicidad no depende de él, pero, qué puedo hacer cuando sé que él es mi felicidad… Estaré eternamente agradecida con él, por hacerme ver que él amor existe. Gracias a Ash Ketchum, volví a nacer.

Remembranza de un amor

Llegaste tú

DE: Misty para Ash

* * *

 _ **Lo sé, super breve y quizá nada original... Pero con todo el cariño del mundo a mi pareja favorita y a mi pokegirl! Gracias a todos por leer y esperar mis actualizaciones, tratare de que el próximo viernes al menos haya dos n.n**_

 _ **¡HAPPY POKESHIPPING DAY!**_


	2. Mi soledad y yo

**Inicio de semana! Feliz lunes! Espero hayan tenido un muy bonito fin de semana... Sé lo que estarán pensando, ¿Acaso no era un sólo shot conmemorativo? Pues no, aquí decidí poner una historia de aquellas canciones que consiguen arrancarme suspiros y lágrimas, que me hacen desear escribir n.n Hoy toca una muy especial... (Es mi canción favorita, de mi cantante favorito *-*) Espero les guste!**

* * *

 **Mi soledad y yo**

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?... Espero que muy bien… ¡Hm! Lamento la hora de la llamada, pero, realmente no tengo idea alguna si nuestra zona horaria es la misma… En verdad, espero que estés muy bien, disfrutando de la región, conociéndola… ¿Te ha gustado? Debe ser preciosa, tal vez algún día vaya… Sería genial, ¿No crees?... He visto las fotos que has posteado y luce maravilloso, se nota que es un ambiente relajado, tranquilo… Si he de decir la verdad, aquí todo está normal, tranquilo, de hecho, muy aburrido. El clima está de locos, ha llovido dos días seguidos, no he podido salir de mi habitación…Parece que el cielo está llorando, no sé, tal vez, se está solidarizando conmigo; es decir, quizás te extraña tanto como yo, ¿Tú me extrañas?… En fin, márcame cuando puedas, por favor…

 _El sonido que marca el fin de cualquier mensaje que pueda dejar en el buzón de voz, rompe la atmosfera que se forma a mí alrededor, empujándome a la realidad de mi mundo, a la soledad que me acompaña desde meses atrás, la cual se siente pesada, deprimente, y a la vez tan abrigadora, tan única, tan mía. Dejo el teléfono a mi costado, doy un profundo suspiro y recargo la cabeza en la pared, cierro los ojos y sin quererlo comienzo a imaginar todo eso que anhelo hacer cuando regrese, sin caer en cuenta como un pequeño peso se acomoda a mi lado, tratando de brindarme aquella sensación de vacío que se anida en mi pecho, desde el día que se fue. No me percato de su ayuda, de su protección, no, mientras mi mente viaja por esa fecha que, con cada mes que pasa, se nota más lejana._

 _Me imagino esperando con impaciencia la llegada de su avión, ver como camina por la sala de espera, deseando encontrar un rostro conocido, buscando quien le reciba después de tanto tiempo lejos de casa y que tras unos segundos, me vea, ahí de pie con una sonrisa que iluminaria cualquier planeta, regresándome tan intenso gesto de felicidad, corriendo en mi dirección, fundiéndonos en un abrazo con sabor a gloria, hablando de todo lo que hemos hecho en el tiempo que estuvimos separados… Caminando sin importarnos la gente a nuestro alrededor, sin hacer caso a las miradas indiscretas, sin dejar que la sociedad arruine nuestra felicidad. Y así, iniciar un viaje por carretera, disfrutando el paisaje que ofrece la región, rememorando cada aventura que pasamos en cada uno de los sitios que se pierden tras el retrovisor._

 _Quizá, tras unos incontables minutos de viaje, donde nuestras risas sean lo único que resuenen, detenernos en aquel sitio donde todo comenzó, rodeándonos de alegre nostalgia, que llena nuestra vacía existencia. Ahí, instalar la bella canasta que adorna la cajuela del auto, recreando un picnic de esos que muestran las películas, admitiendo la falta que nos hicimos y lo terriblemente mal que la pasamos, a lado de nuestra única compañía, la soledad. En un momento, nuestros ojos seguirán el camino que mezcle en la eternidad el contraste de colores que los diferencia y los une en un color único, especial; y mi boca pronunciara las dos palabras que toda la vida he querido decir… "Te amo", logrando sonría y me embriague con su amor, correspondiéndome a esas múltiples y hermosas sensaciones que desata en mi cuerpo; besándome, consiguiendo que en ese gesto, comprenda lo inmenso de mi sentir, y como deseo ser yo quien le bese y le haga comprender que no habrá jamás en la vida alguien que le ame tanto, quien daría su vida por mantenerle siempre a su lado…_

 _-_ Regresa, ¡Por favor!... ¡Te extraño!

 **(…) (…) (…) (…) (…)**

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?... Seguro muy bien, si no, ya todos nos hubiéramos enterado… En fin, sólo hablo para saludarte y desearte un muy bonito día… Espero no te incomode mi llamada, pero, ha pasado como, mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos y, sinceramente extraño platicar contigo… Sé que probablemente esté causándote problemas con mis cientos de llamadas… El trabajo te debe distraer mucho y yo todavía aumento tu estrés… Pero, la última vez que hablamos fue cuando respondiste aquel mensaje que te deje y quizá, esta vez suceda lo mismo… Tengo muchas ganas de escuchar todas las aventuras que has vivido, todo lo que has hecho, lo que has conocido… La región donde estás es asombrosa y contigo ahí, debe ser aún más espectacular… Amm, bueno, lo que quiero decir es que… ¡Ah, tú me entiendes!... Lamento si mis palabras te incomodan, pero, ¿Para qué mentir?... Será mejor que me calle… Oye, recuerda que todos te extrañamos… Yo más que nadie… Regresa pronto… ¡Ah! Una última cosa, ¡No te enamores! No lo hagas, o no querrás volver…

 _Nuevamente el sonido que anuncia el fin de la llamada aparece, causando exhale un suspiro de alivio, salvándome de cometer algún otro error con respecto a mis palabras, sintiéndome torpe por haber comentado de más, sin embargo, el que se haya enamorado es una opción que ronda en mi cabeza incesantemente… Por un lado sé que no lo haría, no creo que sea capaz… A lo mejor, lo haría de la región, de los Pokémon, mas no de una persona… No sé enamoraría de alguien más. Por el otro lado, también sé que es una opción viable, si no fuera así, no llevaría más de un año fuera, seguramente ya estaría aquí, de regreso… Conmigo. Yo no sabría qué hacer si fuera cierto que se enamoró, no después de todo lo que mi mente logra crear con respecto a ese futuro en donde la palabra perfecta, sea un nosotros._

 _Todavía, por las noches, observando la ventana, mis pensamientos me elevan en la oportunidad de soñar un futuro a su lado, donde seamos lo que nunca fuimos y estábamos destinados a ser, imaginando como será mi vida a su regreso, impulsándome a recrear el escenario necesario para poder demostrarle mis sentimientos, para alejar a la soledad que me invade y a la que en estos momentos detesto con toda mi alma, por ser mi única compañera. Sigo soñando el momento en el que cruce el umbral de mi puerta, cubriéndose bajo un paraguas de la incesante tormenta, con el cansancio reposando en sus hombros, debido a lo mucho que ha tenido que correr para llegar a tiempo; sin pensarlo, deja el paraguas en la entrada, apurándose a abalanzarse en mis brazos, que le aguardan en un cálido abrazo, apretándole de manera que entienda como he muerto tantas veces, esperando que eso suceda, reviviendo con gran esplendor en ese momento._

 _Una vez que el abrazo termine, nos imaginó caminando a la cocina, platicándonos nuestras aventuras, disculpándome por no haber asistido al aeropuerto para traerle a casa, y cuando acepte mis disculpas, asombrándole por el verdadero motivo de mi ausencia. El ambiente de la habitación es iluminado por el resplandor de las velas, que realzan la hermosa sonrisa que reposa en su rostro, los platos están servidos en una exquisita presentación, con dos copas de vino acompañando su espera. Ambos tomamos asiento y pregunta el porqué del romántico ambiente, y ahí con los nervios a flor de piel, le expresare mis sentimientos y lo mucho que me costó ocultarlos en cada llamada realizada. No sabrá que decir por un momento y yo, sin pensarlo, uniré nuestros labios, amándole como jamás nadie, en la vida lo hará… Creando el ambiente perfecto, a la luz de la noche, alejando la soledad que rodea mi presencia._

-No te enamores… No de alguien, que no sea yo, ¡Por favor!

 **(…) (…) (…) (…) (…)**

 _El teléfono suena por tercera vez, hecho que logra exhale un suspiro de desesperación, esperando el momento en que su voz resuene anunciando que es mi oportunidad para dejar un mensaje, cosa que se ha vuelto costumbre cada vez que marco hacía su nuevo hogar. Me preparo mentalmente para resignarme a hablarle a alguien que no escuchara esto, a decir palabras que sigan una conversación que será unilateral, que no será correspondida… Parloteando sin respuesta alguna. Ante el cuarto sonido, masajeo mi sien, respirando pausadamente, buscando en mi cabeza las palabras adecuadas para expresarle mis desfortuna ante sus dos años de ausencia… Mas algo extraño sucede… Descuelga el teléfono._

-Bueno…- _Mi corazón empieza a palpitar de manera incesante, como si tratara de salirse de su lugar, asombrado por el hecho de que mi llamada este siendo contestada por primera vez, sin la necesidad de dejar un mensaje para que se comunique después. Mis manos comienzan a sudar debido a la sorpresa que me causa escuchar su voz, las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos y tengo que esforzarme por mantener mi respiración a un ritmo constante, regañándome mentalmente por tal espectáculo que estoy dando, aunque la única televidente sea la soledad de mi cuarto-…_ ¿Bueno?

-¡Hola!... ¡Wow! ¡No pensé que me fueras a contestar!- _Mis palabras salen atropelladas, con prisa, corriendo, como si así pudieran abarcar el inmenso segundo que se formó al oír su voz; la mano donde sostengo el teléfono tiembla como si de un terremoto se tratara, sin embargo, mi cerebro se encuentra recio en dejarme aturdir por completo en su voz, al escuchar el agitado suspiro del otro lado de la línea, que me hace creer, no esperaba fuera yo quien llamara, cometiendo un enorme error en el acto de contestar la llamada-…_ ¿Cómo estás?... ¡Perdón!, ¿Te desperté?

-Hola… No, sólo que… Es increíble que por primera vez nuestros horarios hayan coincidido… Es… es sorprendente… ¿Amm? ¡Ah! Estoy muy bien, y… y, ¿Tú?... Ha pasado tiempo desde nuestra última llamada…- _Su voz hace que mi piel se erice y mis sentimientos se pongan en un estado de alerta, como si se quisieran proteger de un inminente golpe mortal; mi cerebro se abalanza en busca de mi protección y mis ojos desatan la tormenta más dolorosa que sólo la soledad de mi vida aprecia. Antes de que pueda continuar hablando, en el fondo se escucha una voz, llamándole, incitándole a regresar a su lado, donde le abrigara entre sus brazos… Ansiando cuelgue el teléfono. Mi respiración se corta al igual que la del otro lado de la línea, y mi corazón se despedaza, como sé que el suyo también…-_ ¿Escuchaste?

-Al final, no pude hacer nada para evitar que te enamoraras- _Las lágrimas brotan como ríos en montañas, dejando un sabor salado en mis labios, y un agujero en mi pecho-_ Será mejor que cuelgue, es injusto que este interrumpiendo su momento- _A pesar de mi bloqueo mental, y mi extremo dolor, una nota de armonía se instala en mi corazón, al percatarme que también llora, que le duele me haya enterado… Que en sus planes no estaba hacerme daño, que mi llamada fue la inapropiada-_ No llores, mejor sonríe y disfruta tu vida… No te preocupes por mí, no volveré a llamar…- _Quito el teléfono de mi oreja, evitando aumentar el dolor que siento al saber que también sufre, a lo mejor, quizá, más que yo…-_ Debe ser una persona sorprendente si fue capaz de enamorarte… Dile que te cuide mucho, que te amé demasiado… Y tranquilízate, disimula que estás bien, que yo no he llamado… Dile que se han equivocado, yo fingiré que no he escuchado… Sólo ten en cuenta, que… Seguiré esperándote…

 _Sin darle tiempo a pronunciar algo más, cuelgo y una furia desconocida, hace arroje lejos el teléfono y mi interne al calor de mis sábanas, donde lloro, hago una rabieta y grito con desesperación, como si estuviera ardiendo en un fuego abrazador. Intento por todos los medios tranquilizarme, pero no, no puedo, no cuando aún hay un deseo intenso en mi piel, de seguir soñando, de seguir creyendo que en algún momento estará a mi lado. Quizá sea aún posible, sin embargo, tal vez, este no sea el momento, no sea el tiempo de enseñarle estar con alguien que le ame con cada partícula de su vida… Quizá este sea el tiempo de sólo soñar._

 _Soñar que nos volvemos a ver, que estaremos juntos, que se dará cuenta de cuanto nos hacemos falta, que la urgencia nos corre por las venas, desesperados por encontrarnos en el mismo camino, amándonos de una manera que se nos está prohibiendo… Disfrutando de ese beso, de ese gesto de amor sincero, eterno… Besándole como nadie en este mundo le besó y le amare con la mente, con el cuerpo, con la piel… Con el corazón… Mostrándole cuando le he esperado y con qué inmensidad hemos deseado que regrese, Pikachu, mi soledad y yo._

* * *

 ** _Hemos llegado al fin u.u ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue de su agrado? ¿Acaso recordaron la canción? Si, es la de mi amor Alejandro Sanz *-* Espero si les haya gustado. Ahora les contare como estará este fic... Ire subiendo diversos one shots de diversas canciones que me gustan, sin embargo, yo sólo nombrare el nombre del fic y ustedes a través de la lectura tendrán que adivinar a que shipping pertenece (no será únicamente poke, pero Misty siempre estará presente) y quien descubra a cual me refiero, tendrá la opción de decirme una canción y a que pareja le gustaría que escoja... ¿Están listos para jugar?... Eso espero!_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Amy: Gracias n.n_**

 ** _Ikibalan: Jajajaj creo que si puedo exprimir la canción... Lo pensaré! Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Joselito: Gracias!_**

 ** _MissKasumi: Gracias n.n Jajajaja soy muy romántica con mis canciones!_**

 ** _Sgtrinidad: Gracias n.n_**

 ** _Fersita: Gracias n.n Espero pueda escribir más seguido n.n_**


	3. El breve espacio

**La tercera canción de esta ruleta! Me hace muy feliz poder tenerla a tiempo! Realmente creí que la uni absorbería por completo mi tiempo y que no lo tendría para estas fechas! Ya que si he de ser sincera, esta canción es un regalo muy especial, para una persona muy especial! Hoy no es su día de cumpleaños, pero ya sólo faltan dos... Y pues que sea un regalo adelantado! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ANDY! En ti he encontrado una excelente amiga, consejera... Contigo puedo compartir mis ideas, eres asombrosa... Muchas gracias por compartirme tu amistad... Eres un gran persona!  
FELICIDADES! Espero lo disfrutes, con todo el cariño que te tengo n.n**

* * *

 **El breve espacio**

 _Extiendo mi brazo lentamente, guiándolo a recorrer la frescura de las sábanas, esperando encontrar del otro lado un cuerpo que detenga mi avance, mas, sólo siento el vacío de la almohada. Confundido y algo adormilado abro los ojos, deseoso de no haber sucumbido ante la voluntad de mis sueños, ante mis más anheladas fantasías, sin embargo, no hay nada, ni un sólo indicio que grite a los cuatro vientos, lo que viví a noche fue verdadero. Un nudo se forma en mi pecho, mientras lentamente me incorporó sobre la cama, sintiéndome estúpido y decepcionado, comprendiendo que lo mejor era seguir durmiendo._

 _Mis ojos tratan de acostumbrarse a los ligeros rayos de luz que se filtran por las persianas, adornando la habitación de un cálido color ocre, el cual indica lo avanzado que se encuentra el día. Trato de incorporarme cuando una mezcla de sensaciones detiene mis progresos, un miedo invade mis sentidos y la esperanza resurge en mí ser, pues, al mover las sábanas que cubren mi desnudez, un aroma inunda el sitio... Un aroma que jamás podré olvidar, ya que es el mismo de aquella vez, cuando la volví a ver._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Al parecer no todos los líderes de gimnasio tienen los mismos intereses _\- Sonrió con cierta burla al ver sus ojos posarse en mí, con la intención de debatir mis palabras, quedando estoicos al presenciar quien las ha mencionado. Sin pedir permiso, tomo asiento a su lado, causando su rostro exprese una extraña mueca, que he decir, conozco desde la niñez, esa que se forma cuando no está de acuerdo con lo que sucede a su alrededor. Importandome muy poco su actitud, coloco mi mochila en un asiento desocupado, dejando en claro, la indisposición que tengo en marcharme._

-No sólo entregamos medallas... Creo no haber aceptado que ocuparas ese asiento, de hecho, no creo que preguntarás si podías- _Sonrío mientras introduzco un trozo de emparedado en mi boca, observándola con discreción, tratando de descubrir aquellos cambios que ha vivido con los años; sus ojos, se posan en mis movimientos, esperando una respuesta de mi parte, la cual no llega a mi mente, no después de sentir una inmensa curiosidad sobre ella y el porqué de su estadía tan lejos de casa_ \- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿O tú tienes algo en los ojos?

-¡Tranquila! Las imperfecciones se quitan con mascarillas… En cambio, tu gesto sólo se quitara con terapia- _Frunce el ceño sin ninguna intención de disimular su enojo, comenzando a guardar sus cosas en la enorme bolsa que le acompañaba_ \- Antes tenías más carácter… Seguramente en estos momentos ya hubieras golpeado algo, o a alguien- _Gira su rostro para observarme con cierta incredulidad, acto que entiendo a la perfección, después de tantos años transcurridos y situaciones que compartimos. Toma su bolsa, recargando su mano en la mesa, señal de disgusto, ofreciéndome una mirada que vi muchas veces, sin ser dirigida a mí._

-La gente cambia con los años… Nuestros actos del pasado no definen nuestro futuro… Además es extraño ver que asegures algo, cuando realmente nunca llegaste a conocerme, ¿No crees?- _La observo caminar hacía la salida de la cafetería, meneando su anaranjado cabello sin intención alguna, llenando mis fosas nasales de un peculiar aroma que hace mucho no había tenido la oportunidad de olfatear… Ese olor que indica proviene, al igual que yo, de Kanto y que en sus raíces aún mantiene la fragancia de la inocencia de la región… Llevándome a un viaje por Pueblo Paleta._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _Agarro una camisa próxima a donde estoy, cubriendo mi desnudez, levantándome de la cama, para descubrir la causa de mi confusión. Al hacerlo, mi ansiedad crece a una velocidad exuberante, pues me percato que el lado derecho de mi colchon, ese donde busque un cuerpo a mi lado, sí fue ocupado por alguien más, una persona que apenas y movió las sabanas bajo su cuerpo; nada comparado con el sitio del que me acabo de levantar, señal de que no son imaginaciones mías, ya que, generalmente, nunca cruzo el punto medio de mi compañera nocturna._

 _Camino al baño con gran confusión en mi mente, sintiéndome, por una parte dichoso, al saber que esos pequeños detalles convierten mi sueño en una realidad, alejándome de la locura de mi inconsciente, llenando ese pequeño vacío formado en mi pecho… Llamado soledad. Sin embargo, la racionalidad golpea el inmenso sentimiento que mi corazón arraigo por ella, gritando su ausencia en la habitación y la falta de sus prendas esparcidas en el piso… Así, recordándome su carácter y el fuego que caracterizan sus acciones, sorprendiendo a todos los que rodean su vida, pues nadie sabe que hará._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!... Es… Es… ¿Por eso viniste aquí?- _Mientras sostiene su taza de café, observando el paisaje que ofrecen los ventanales, asiente con un pequeño gesto de melancolía en su rostro-_ ¡Wow! ¿Quién lo iba a pensar de la gran Misty Waterflower?... La voz de la razón en el grupo… ¡Vaya sorpresa!- _Sus ojos siguen un deliberado trayecto, hasta encontrarse con los míos, señal de reflexión ante mis afirmamientos, mezclando una variedad de sentimientos que la duración de nuestro contacto visual no me dejó descifrar, pero, que me dio a entender, tal vez ella no me platicaba su historia por sentirse culpable o llevar una pena intensa en su ser, sino para tener alguien con quien hablar… Terminando con la imagen que me forme de ella en la infancia, borrando de mi mente a la chica que dependía de alguien para vivir, encontrándola extremadamente fascinante._

-Sinnoh es una maravillosa región y la oferta de trabajo seguia en pie, asi que… Lo único que no entraba en mis planes era encontrarme con alguien conocido… Y mucho menos contar mi historia… Probablemente por tu cabeza esté quedando como una terrible mujer… Aunque la verdad, no me importa- _Suspiro para mis adentros, al momento que me siento a su lado, mirando su perfil, encontrandola cautivante, hermosa, segura de sus palabras, de su decisión, pero, no de sus sentimientos… Los que no cambiaran, no de momento, porque a pesar de no arrepentirse de sus actos, puedo apostar que fue el momento más dificil que ha tenido que afrontar…_

-Misty, ¿Me harías un favor?- _Su rostro se contrae en una mueca de incertidumbre, imagino, preguntándose que es aquello que yo pudiera pedirle… Y qué tiene que ver esto con todo lo que acaba de contarme; su postura se tensiona, mostrándose como un pequeño Pokémon dispuesto a huir en cualquir momento, coloco mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y apego su rígido cuerpo al mío, acercando mi boca a su oido, susurrando ese favor que ni siquera era para mí… Su boca se abre formando una "o", ella comienza a balbucear palabras intangibles, que hacen sonria y detenga su parloteo al encerrar sus manos en las mías-_ ¿Algún favor que me quieras pedir tu a mí?

-No, ninguno…- _Sonrío, apartándome de su lado, dirigiéndome hacía el escritorio en el que los papeles quedaron de lado tras encontrar a Misty perdida en el espacio, dando comienzo a una plática que abarco la maravilla del atardecer-_ Oye… Creo que si necesito que me hagas un favor- _Volteo a verla intrigado por su petición, que aumenta cuando la veo sonreir, una sonrisa que no había visto desde aquella vez que la presentaron como nuevo miembro del consejo-_ ¿Podrías ser mi amigo por la eternidad?...- _La miro con sorpresa, cayendo en cuenta que aquella frase que pronunció ese primer día de reencontrarnos, contiene toda la razón del mundo… Nuestro pasado, no define nuestro futuro._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _Entro al baño, sintiendo como el corazón se me hace pequeño dentro de la cavidad toraxica, sin embargo, sonrío, despertando en mí una infinita mezcla de sensaciones el saber que estuvo conmigo y que por al menos una noche supo cuanto la amo y como cambió mi vida al llegar ella aquí. Porque desde que su presencia se instaló en mis días, he ido descubriendo diferentes facetas que no conocía tanto suyas como mías; donde el orgullo y la arrogancia se juntan formando un sentimiento que sobrepasa los límites de la inteligencia, llevándonos a través del conocimiento al mismo tiempo, que me arroja a la desesperación de saberla tan libre y tan espontánea que jamás he logrado su mente penetrar._

 _Tras unos minutos en el baño, salgo con la cabeza baja, dudando en lo que pueda suceder más al rato, cuando la vuelva a ver y tenga que aguantar las ganas de juntar sus labios con los míos, decirle cuan bien la he pasado y las ganas de que sea eterno… Aunque sólo me de unos minutos de su existir, y que al menos esa sonrisa que esboza de lejos al verme, siga llenando el breve espacio en que está; deseo lo nuestro vaya más allá del tiempo, de una noche, de un beso, pero ella, es tan impredecible que el sólo pensar no regrese a mi lado o vuelva a huir, me mata lentamente._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Eres irritante y fastidioso… Realmente no sé cómo te aguanto- _Sonrío con sorna, pavoneándome al haber dado en su talón de Aquiles, con mi ego satisfecho de verla enojada. Me levanto con la intención de retirarme del estrado, cuando siento algo golpea mi cabeza; volteo asombrado al darme cuenta que me ha arrojado un enorme libro, mientras me observa con unos ojos que podrían matar a cualquiera, sobó mi nuca, llenando mis pulmones de orgullo y aguanto las ganas de decir cosas que contengan más veneno que Arceus en esa forma-_ ¡Cuando te hable no me des la espalda! ¡Odio que hagan eso!

-Lo lamento, pero no estoy en condiciones de escucharte hablarme de esa manera… ¡Cuando te equivoques, no cargues la culpa en los demás!- _Infla sus mejillas de tal manera, que sé enseguida comenzará una nueva sesión de regaños y reclamos, que no estoy en condición de escuchar… No después de estar juntos desde hace meses, donde fui su mayor apoyo y ella hacerme ver la vida diferente, ayudándome a no ser tan arrogante, tan soberbio y tener aquella templanza que un día abandone… No estoy dispuesta a oírla desatando sus frustraciones conmigo por esa llamada…_

-Lo sé... ¡Lo lamento!...- _El escucharla disculpándose, hace que entre en un ataque de ansiedad y pánico, pues jamás, había escuchado tales palabras de su boca, mas, el shock llegó al ver sus ojos inundados, apunto, de imagino, derramar esa lágrimas que desde hace mucho no ha podido dejar de ir.-_ Es que... ¡Es tan complicado!... No esperaba que mi vida se convirtiera en esto. Cuando hice esto yo, no sabía, mejor dicho, no pensé en todas las consecuencias que traería y ahora… Me estoy hundiendo entre lo que es y lo que debió ser… Y simplemente, cada día que pasa, todos los recuerdos me invaden y me obligan a… ¡A pensar!...

-Y vaya que te gusta pensar… Pero no dejes que la intensidad de esos sentimientos que mantuviste arruinen tus días, concéntrate en lo que haces actualmente y en lo que lo lograras… Nena piensa, vive, disfruta, como lo has hecho toda la vida, sin arrepentimientos y compromete tu mente en todo lo que te está rodeando- _Sin saber en qué momento y de qué forma, siento sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, lo que me lleva a reaccionar de una forma que había contenido meses atrás; respondo su abrazo y la arrastro a un sinfín de sensaciones, donde le muestro que conmigo puede ser violenta o tierna, que a mí no me importa quien sea, que lo único importante es que sea ella. Y ella nuevamente, se deja llevar por su impulsividad… Me besa… Y yo, le correspondo._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _Al descender a la planta baja, me detengo a la mitad del trayecto sorprendido por un extraño aroma que sale de la cocina, una chispa de esperanza se instala dentro de mí, impulsándome a apresurar mis pasos, para encontrarme con que ella decidió quedarse, a pesar de lo que alguna vez juro. Y así es, ella se encuentra en la cocina, tarareando una de esas canciones que hablan del amor, con una camisa de esas que descansan en mi armario, dejando ver sus largas y tonificadas piernas, y una sonrisa radiante que me invita a pensar, ella no es perfecta, más se acerca a lo que yo simplemente soñé._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Ya es tarde para que estés aquí, ¿No crees?- _Abro la puerta de par en par para dejar que la chica entre a mi hogar, empapada de pies a cabeza, gracias al diluvio que se extiende por la ciudad. Ella suspira, encontrando reconfortante el calor de la habitación, se quita su sudadera, mientras la observo extrañado, deteniéndome a pensar, el porqué de su visita bajo este clima y bajo qué circunstancia; tras acabar de quitarse el exceso de agua que dejó la lluvia en su cuerpo, toma asiento en el sofá, esperando con paciencia que empiece mi interrogatorio. Camino lentamente en su dirección, sentándome a su lado, guardando silencio, incitando a que sea ella la primera en hablar._

-Me hablo hace una hora… Estaba llorando y, no pude dejar de sentirme la mujer más despreciable en la vida… Sólo, descubrí que, realmente no soy capaz de regresar… No quiero hacerlo, no quiero hablar de uniones eternas… No puedo, quiero vivir día a día, sin promesas que me aten… Y con él, sé que mis días se volverán una rutina… Y él no se merece el que yo no esté dispuesta a vivir a su lado- _Asiento, entendiendo todo aquello que dice, sabiendo que es una chica que necesita vivir después de tantos días encerrada, de tantas horas esperándolo y que ahora, que él estaba dispuesto a asentarse en un sitio, no la deje conocer lo que hay más allá de cuatro paredes._

-Aún lo amas… Y eso es lo que te pesa, lo que te duele- _Lo que a mí me duele, pero, yo no importo, al menos no en este momento, en el que su estabilidad varia al igual que los días con el clima, porque sin pensarlo, me enamore de ella como jamás lo había hecho, y siéndome lo más sincero que puedo, la prefiero así, compartida entre lo que siente por él y lo que puede llegar a sentir por mí, antes que perderla en el trayecto de la desesperación y el arrepentimiento, mas, no soy capaz de retenerla… No si mis insinuaciones son ciertas, si es que aún, siente amor por él-_ Tal vez dejarlo no haya sido la decisión que realmente querías tomar, sólo fue un ataque de pánico…

-Recuerdas aquel favor que me pediste… Pues, lo hice… He estado yendo a terapias y descubrí, que el mejor día de mi vida fue cuando hui de esa boda… Fue la primera vez que me desligue de lo que sienten o quieren los demás, e hice lo que realmente yo quería… Tal vez miento si te digo que ya no lo amo, porque lo hice desde que era una niña… Mas, no lo amo lo suficiente para regresar a su lado, o para reconsiderar mi decisión… Le mantengo cariño, pero ya no hay más…- _Desconcertado, busco la manera de comprender si sus palabras son tan verdaderas como suenan al salir de su boca, si en ella se esconde algo que me indique se trata de auto convencer, en cambio, sólo encuentro un mundo de seguridad y razón._

 _Ella me observa fijamente por unos momentos, en los que le correspondo la mirada con la misma intensidad de aquella vez en el recinto, evocándonos a los recuerdos, a fundir nuestros labios con explosividad y pasión contenida, lanzándonos a tentar en los límites de la lujuria, borrando alguna señal de cordura en nuestros cuerpos, que conforme avanza el tiempo, se convierte en la demostración de una infinita ternura, de algo más allá de lo pasional, transformándose de caricias veloces y febriles, a toques delicados, que se confundirían con la suavidad de la seda. Sus manos, se aferran a mis brazos, impulsándome a descansar sobre su cuerpo, mientras sus hábiles manos deambulan sobre mi espalda, dándose paso a descubrir que hay debajo de la camisa que cubre mi cuerpo… Una danza de interminables caricias nos acompaña por la sala, hasta que, cansado de nuestra incómoda posición, la tomó entre mis brazos, llevándola a la habitación, no sin antes obtener su consentimiento._

 _Suavemente la deposito en mi cama, besando cada una de las parte que la ropa deja al descubierto, siendo invitado a ir más allá de las ataduras de su pantalón, ella de igual manera, toma cartas en el asunto, desvistiéndome con lentitud, disfrutando lo que mi cuerpo le puede ofrecer y lo que mis sentimientos abrigan hacía ella; el tiempo transcurre, de una manera que la velocidad no se hace presente, fundiéndonos en el suave vaivén de las cadera, de forma que nuestros cuerpos encajan con perfección en la excitante combinación de gemidos que se incorporan en el aire. La pasión y la infinita ternura se cuelan en cada parte que nos rodea, enviándonos a conocer el cielo._

-Cuando despierte, ¿Estarás aquí?... ¿Te quedarás?- _Mi brazo descansa tras mi cabeza, mientras el otro abraza los hombros de mi compañera, quien con sus brazos rodea mi torso desnudo, apoyando su cabeza en él; me mira medio adormilada, dudando de haber escuchado bien mis palabras, creando en mi un sentimiento de culpa, que no puedo explicar, que me hace sospechar a esto es con lo que se refería a estar atada con alguien… Y no quiero eso, quiero que esto, sea algo que suceda porque ella lo quiera así y no porque yo la presione… Tal vez no quiera que me responda con un siempre, pero no podría soportar la respuesta de un jamás._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-No sabía que fueras tan madrugadora y menos que ya supieras cocinar- _Mi voz la saca de sus pensamientos, logrando se sobresalte con mis palabras, me observa durante unos segundos, para esbozar una hermosa sonrisa, que hace mi alma se acomode en mi cuerpo otra vez, negándome a preguntarle o tan siquiera a recordar las últimas palabras que dije ayer. Ella regresa su atención a los hot-cakes que descansan en el sartén, robándoles un pedazo para introducirlo a mi boca, dejándome extasiado con el sabor y callado por solamente recordarla como una mal cocinera-_ Me retracto de mis palabras…

-Entonces… ¿Te retractas de haberme invitado a quedarme?- _Mis latidos aumentan con rapidez y siento secarse mi garganta, golpeándome mentalmente por no haber sido más discreto anoche, quedándome con mis preguntas para mí, sin expresarlas en voz alta. Me quedo callado por unos minutos, que saben al infierno mismo, sobre todo al ver sus ojos fijos en mis reacciones y en lo que le vaya a decir, descubriéndome atrapado en una encrucijada, en la que ambas respuestas pueden ser mal interpretadas, llevándola de una promesa a haber sido sólo una noche._

 _-_ No… No lo hago, pero, no tengo respuesta… Y dicen que el silencio otorga…- _Asiente, volviendo su vista hacia el sartén, quien indica el desayuno se encuentra listo para servirse, acción que ella hace, distribuyéndolas en ambos platos, agregándoles diversos azucares y frutas que acompañan el delicioso sabor del desayuno. Una vez que termina, sintiéndome claustrofóbico de su silencio, rodeo su espalda con mis brazos, apoyando mi barbilla en el hueco de hombro y cuello, perdiéndome en su aroma, dejándome llevar por el miedo y la soledad que me quedarían si la veo marchar, así, también en el amor que le puedo ofrecer si acepta estar aquí, quedándose conmigo._

-¿Sabes, Gary Oak? Cuando Ash me pidió que me quedara a su lado, creí en sus palabras como una tonta, sin detenerme a analizar que implicaba eso, y al darme cuenta hui… Y ahora, tú me pides lo mismo… ¿Qué debería de creer? ¿Qué es lo que sería diferente?- _El aire se escapa de mis pulmones, dejándome en ceros, reformulando cada una de las repuestas que podría darle, y que ninguna encaja en la que realmente quiero dar… En que la amo, y ese no es un motivo suficiente, de hecho, ni siquiera es algo diferente, porque de igual manera, Ash también la ama._

-Tal vez nada, o puede que todo… No tengo una respuesta concisa, y quizá nos tardemos mucho en descubrirla… Lo que sí sé, es que, en este tiempo, nos conocimos realmente, sin rivalidades de por medio o competencias que ganar… Y nos llevamos bien, y puedo decir que me enamore de ti… Y que puede que tú te enamores de mí… Eso depende del tiempo… Así como cuando te diste cuenta que lo que sentías por Ash cambio con los años… La diferencia nos toca descubrirla, juntos… Pero, siempre y cuando tú quieras- _Ella sonríe y hace me tranquilice, a pesar, de que, le he confesado que estoy enamorado de ella y sé, no tendré la misma respuesta. No la espero._

 _-_ Entonces, en ese caso… Probablemente sea necesario que traiga un cepillo de dientes, ¿Qué dices?- _Oírla ilumina mi mundo y me replantea el que no sea perfecta, porque lo es… Al menos, para mí._

* * *

 ** _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ANDY!_**

 ** _De acuerdo. creo que esta vez no es lo que ustedes esperaban... Pero, simple y sencillamente no quise contenerme de escribir un ego, lo lamento no pude... Porque siendo sincera es mi segunda pareja favorita y quería aprovechar eso, aunque eso no significa que deje el poke... ¡Eso nunca! Sólo que a veces necesitamos nuevos enfoques... Me disculpo si hice a Gary un ooc pero aún no controlo bien su personalidad y quiero practicar con ella... Más adelante sabrán a que me refiero ;) Gracias por leer y acompañarme a un nuevo desafio..._**

 ** _¡GRACIAS!_**


End file.
